The present invention relates to artificial eyes and, more particularly, to a plastic artificial doll eye.
In certain types of dolls, for example, dolls that are purchased by doll collectors, it is highly desirable for the doll eye to have the appearance of a human eye. As the dolls become more realistic in their appearance their value goes up.
Hitherto, doll eyes having the most realistic appearance have been produced by blown glass. Such doll eyes are expensive and sometimes hard to obtain.
Murch, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,619, proposed to solve this problem by providing a doll eye constructed of a thermal setting clay coating, e.g., porcelain.